A sweet drink
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A short drabble.  He couldn't be a little jealous of his brother and while he doesn't admit it, he does take advantage to the favor that Yonekuni gave him.


**Title**: A sweet drink  
**Rating**: Slight R  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kunimasa/Norio, Yonekuni/Shirou  
**Series**: Sex Pistols  
**Part Of**: Alt Universe, a slight continuation to One drink too many  
**Notes/Warnings**: A short drabble. He couldn't be a little jealous of his brother and while he doesn't admit it, he'd take advantage to the favor that Yonekuni gave him.

It had been nearly a month since that fateful day of walking in on his brother and Fujiwara. The day that he watched his brother take the wolf and the look that the two shared, lost in their own words. It had been the discarded bottle of alcohol on the table that told him what happened, that and grilling the two after they were done and Fujiwara was sober. The embarrassed look that the heavyweight wore and the smug look that his brother supported. Of course, Norio was curious and wondering, asking Fujiwara questions that he was surprised to hear. And though the wolf didn't meet their gaze, he answered before his brother broke off the rest of the questions, herding the dark haired male away. Now, he sat on the couch, a bottle of sweet liquor nearly empty as well as two tumblers. One for him and one for Norio, though his was a little less than half full while Norio's was completely empty. A voice in the back of his mind whispered, his conscious telling him that this wasn't the way. He wanted to see his lover lose control like the wolf lost control, to see Norio throw away his inhibitions and give into his nature. The smirk when he talked to his older brother told him everything he needed to know and the bottle that the crocodile had shoved to him just a few days before.

"Use this. It's roughly the same type of alcohol that Shirou likes, though it's made for cats like you. I'm sure that Noririn will love it." The amusement that laced the blond's words as Yonekuni crossed his arms across his chest, looking smug about his find.

"I just don't want to walk in on you two the way you walked in on me." A slight snarl before his brother had spun on his heel and walked away, pulling the curious and blushing heavyweight away.

At the time, he had watched the reptile walk away, leaving him alone with the bottle. It was the knock on the apartment door, the hopeful look that Norio wore that gave him push that he needed. To use what Yonekuni had given him. He didn't want to acknowledge that he wanted what his brother had experienced, though not with the canine.

When he cracked open the seal to the bottle, the smell, almost fruity, drew him in as well as Norio. Holding back the urge to do more then sip at the liquid, he watched over the rim of his glass as the lightweight enjoyed the slightly pink liquid. The slight fragrance of cat nip, most likely just enough to get one tipsy without giving the drinker the full affects of the cat nip. The droplets of alcohol that decorated the table from earlier when Norio got a little too enthusiastic and spilled a little. The giggling and then the flushed look on the male's cheeks, an invitation that he wanted to take him up on. It was when the cat ran his hand up his leg and inward, the feel of nimble fingers curling around his suddenly interested flesh before his lover disappeared.

Swallowing the last of the liquor and setting the tumbler next to Norio's, he followed the sounds that Norio was making. Down the hall and slightly confused, the door that lead to his room was open and Norio wasn't in sight. Just a further down to the other bedroom, he froze at the sight. Shorts pushed down around knees, legs spread as far as they could and the movement of a hand. Mouth dry at the sight, the alcohol buzzing around in his head while the faint can nip seemed to do more than he thought. A predatory like smirk, moving and kneeling on the bed to crawl over to Norio.

"It seems you like the liquor," he rumbled out, his hands making quick work of his shirt, tossing it to the floor too join the other discarded clothes that belong to another. The swollen bottom lip that Norio worried, ducking his head to sooth the marks with his tongue. Enjoying the sound that escaped from Norio's lips, muffling them with his own while his hand slipped up and under the lightweight's shirt. Fingers finding and rubbing, manipulating the nubs of flesh to life, giving them a preview what he would do to them later.

The hands that cupped his head, fingers slipping through his hair to pull him up, wide eyes staring into his and for that moment, it felt as though he was getting exactly what he wanted.

A shiver that ran through his partner's body had him smiling to himself as the blond unlocked the apartment door. After the embarrassment of being caught in the living room by the Yonekuni's brother and the lightweight. The shock of both nekomatas catching him riding Yonekuni. The interest that Yonekuni usually showed in him, the smoldering looks and the brief touches had all but died. And while he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but take it the wrong way. The chill in the air gave him hope, that the embarrassment that the blond was feeling would leave.

Toeing off his shoes and placing them to the side, next to Yonekuni's and the two other pairs of shoes that must belong to the two nekomata's, he watched as Yonekuni made his way towards the kitchen. He caught the harsh sounds that trailed down the hallway and couldn't help the jealous feeling. Shaking his head, he headed down the hall the hang up the sweater that the blond had pulled off before freezing in the doorway of Yonekuni's room.

His grip on the sweater slackened and fell, unnoticed as he watched the scene that greeted him. He didn't know it was possible to both pale and flush at the same time, feeling his body heat up and anger curl in his stomach.

The clattering in the kitchen, water running before the click of a gas flame. The soft footsteps behind him while hands came up and pulled him closer into the curve of the blond's body.

"Shirou? You want some tea?"

Turning his head away, adverting his eyes and he knew by the blond's movement and the muttered words of "What's wrong? What're you staring at?" before Yonekuni's body stiffened in shock. The trembling and the tightening grip on his sides before a loud curse. For once, he agreed with Yonekuni's anger, turning on his heel and bypassing the angry heavyweight. Grabbing the bottle of alcohol that Yonekuni kept hidden from his brother and poured himself a shot. After all that time, a whole month of trying to get Yonekuni back into the "mood", shot because the jaguar decided to take Norio in the bed that he shared with the blond.

The stains and the clothes, tossed everywhere. About to pour himself some more, the bottle he held was snatched out of his hand. Frustration laced the blue eyes, slit with anger as the male's soul stirred, awakening his. A slam of the bottle against the counter and the sigh.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on that bed again."

He gave a sharp nod. Even if the blankets and sheets were washed, even several times with scalding hot water and bleach, he wouldn't stay in that bed as well. Plans for tonight were shot, plans for the weekend were shot. It was time to do some shopping. Heaving a sigh, he snatched the bottle back. A hangover was well worth the price in trying forget the sight of seeing Kunimasa and Norio having sex on the bed that he slept in with Yonekuni.


End file.
